


Comforts

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, ann is tired and she deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: There's something about Fox's tail.*Work has also been translated into Chinese by Hitsuki00. Thank you so much, I am truly honoured ;_;





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zellieda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieda/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Comforts 安慰](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501073) by [Hitsuki00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuki00/pseuds/Hitsuki00)



> is my honour restored yet because i swear to god ellie
> 
> also if no one will call ren a furry then futaba will.  
> twice.
> 
> nothing but the truth from our queen.
> 
> also my friend pointed out that every time ann is tired or ann sighs u should take a shot

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

“Joker?” Morgana whispered, watching their leader’s gaze fixated on what appears to be Fox’s tail.  
It was wagging left and right, as Fox was engrossed in his usual gestures, his hands framing different areas in the safe room. Clearly he was pleased about something.

“Yeah?” Joker responded nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the wagging tail, not for a second.

“…” Morgana was clearly displeased. But he paid no heed to it, and continued watching its movements.

“Dude, he’s really into it.” Skull commented.

“Who’s into what?” Panther responded, unaware of what Joker had been doing since she had been spending her time talking about food with Noir.

“Joker. Fox’s tail.” He replied. “He’s been looking at it for the past… I don’t know. Since his tail started to wag, which was like, ages ago.”

“Oh wow, suddenly everything makes sense. He’s a furry.” Oracle grinned to herself.

“A what?” Noir was obviously confused.

Oracle’s response was simply a choppy laugh, and she decided to turn to Skull and Panther, who looked towards each other in an obvious attempt to throw the question towards one another.

“Uh, trust me, you don’t wanna know.” Panther decided to give her an answer.

“Okay…” She gave up and started wondering if she could either ask someone else or if she should search it online later.

“Should we stop him?” Skull pondered.

“How would we… stop him?”

Panther’s expression was a look of defeat, and Oracle clicked her tongue.

“You guys are amateurs! Find something with more fur.”

Skull was the only one who looked around, scrutinising the clothes of each and every one of his teammates.

“Nah, dude, I don’t think anyone else has more fur than Fox.”  


“Were you really…?” Panther looked at him, disappointment evident in her face. 

She sighed, and whispered towards Joker.

“You know you could just ask him if you want to touch it.”

“…Nah.”

“…You should ask him if you want to touch it, then. ”

“…” This time, Joker didn’t dignify it with a response, and simply shook his head.

Tired of the silence, Panther stood from where she sat, and put both her hands on the table.

“For God’s sake, you two are boyfriends! Joker, I’m pretty sure he would let you hold his tail or even sleep on it.” She exclaimed, much to everyone’s surprise.

This time, a different silence enveloped the room. It was an awkward one, and the only evident change among the group was the presence of a now telltale blush on Joker’s face.

“Furry.” Oracle whispered.

“…Do you want to sleep on my tail?” Fox asked. “I don’t mind if you do. I even let Morgana bat it sometimes when he is bored. It is just a tail, after all.” He continued, ignoring Morgana’s protests and denial.

“Oh, I want to!” Oracle said.

“…I don’t think he’ll let you sleep on it.” Noir’s voice was apologetic.

“But why not?”

“I mean, are you his boyfriend?” Panther asked.

“Ew and no.” The response was swift.

In that moment, Fox made a mental note to ban her from any and all future attempts to touch his tail.

-

“Is he… sleeping?” Crow asked, watching Fox and Joker on the sofa, the latter lying on the side obviously using Fox’s tail as some sort of a pillow.

“…I think so.” Panther said, sighing. “Well, we can wake him up in a bit.”

Out of earshot, Joker whispered to Fox.

“They think I’m asleep?” He chuckled.

“Well, you were falling in and out of consciousness, just a few minutes ago.” Fox responded.

“Only because I’m extremely comfortable and lucky to have you as a boyfriend.” Joker smiled against the tail, and closed his eyes again.

They were breathing in tandem, and they both know that they were cherishing this exact moment of peace they had, every second of it.

Though after a while, Fox ended up wondering if there is a way to take the tail out of the Metaverse.  
Maybe a shop somewhere in Shibuya Square would sell something like this.

He made a mental note to ask Morgana later.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by marudyne @ tumblr where they posted an art of joker sleeping snugly and comfortably on fox's tail and ellie and I were yelling about it and later she dishonored me because I made an unspeakable mistake and she was like YOU KNOW HOW TO GET YOUR HONOR BACK
> 
> go to marudyne.tumblr.com/post/172870631489/i-wanted-to-upload-these-last-night-but-my
> 
> -  
> P.S.  
> Ellie what the actual eff this fic has reached 400 hits
> 
> P.P.S.  
> If yall wanna yell at me about this find me @Kyroenna on twitter  
> I'm surprised at how much traction this furry akira fic is gaining and thank you for all the kind comments and bookmarks!!! i love you guys.


End file.
